Gangnam Style
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = November 20, 2012 (JD4) December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = Hard ( ) |effort = Intense ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = / - - |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Red JDU 1A: Razzmatazz 1B: Mauve 2A: Yellow 2B: Ochre |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Turquoise (JD4) Red (2014) |pictos = 107 |kcal = 37 |dura = 3:40 |nowc = GangnamStyleDLC |audio = |from = EP }} "Gangnam Style" by is featured as a downloadable track on , and , and on the main tracklists of , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a dancer who changes gender and appearance. P1 P1, a representation of PSY, has black hair and is wearing a red tiger-print tuxedo, a purple shirt, blue and turquoise oxfords, and dark sunglasses. P2 'C1' P2 starts off as a woman with short red hair. She is wearing a turquoise tied shirt, a dark blue police cap, black high-waist shorts, purple knee high socks, pink tiger-print heels, and dark sunglasses. 'C2' She transforms into a man at the part of the famous elevator pose. He wears a purple fedora, dark sunglasses, a cyan shirt, a black vest with a pink tiger-print at the shoulders, purple pants, and cyan shoes. 'C3' The man then transforms into yet another woman; the pink-haired woman resembles Lady Gaga and wears a pair of black sunglasses, a black and teal dress, purple knee high socks with garters, and blue boots with pink bows. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 (C1) Background The most prominent element of the background is a carousel of horses, reminiscent of the music video. The routine first takes place in a nighttime city and a dark reflective floor, with the city appearing to just be small lights. The light-up railing of the floor and horses rotate in opposite directions. When P2 becomes a man, the city becomes a black and pink tiger print akin to P1's outfit. When the chorus arrives, the city becomes yellow and lime green. Large circles are present in this backdrop, having a couple of silhouettes dancing along with the duet. During this instance, the horses are absent. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. Gold Move 3: Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) *''Ievan Polkka'' (B.F.F.) *''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Dance Quests In , appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Throne Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *The 2010s Were Banging *K-Pop * *Recommended For You *Dance The Year Away! *Beats from the Far East *Hall of Fame *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J *Duet *Beats from the Far East *Easy Peasy Party *Duet *Hall of Fame * F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by PSY in the series. **It is also the only song by PSY to be available as a DLC. *'' '' is the first Korean song in the main series. **Many songs in the Japanese series are originally Korean but they are sung in Japanese, so counts as the first native Korean song. Classic *'' '' is the first Duet in which only one coach transforms. *'' '' is the most played song in , being played over 320 million times. *This is yet the only Duet where the coach who transforms gets a gender change. *The routine uses much of the official choreography, most notably at the chorus, a move based off the elevator scene from the video, and the final Gold Move. *There are two unused Gold Moves: the first one depicts the first move of each chorus, and the second one is a Wave Gold Move from right to left, where players have to put their hands behind their head. *On the Wii version of , the pictogram for Gold Move 3 lacks its golden glow.https://youtu.be/YPVYCNTEtAM?t=335 *P2 (C1) makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. *P2 (C2) has two different avatars in , one in the base game and one as a DLC. The DLC version of the avatar has shorter and brighter hair, her glasses are slightly larger, and her hat is more curved. **The original one is used in and earlier versions of , while the latter is used in and newer versions of . *The version had a totally different color palette, which can be seen in a promotional gameplay. **If it had been kept in the final game, would have been the first post- routine to receive major graphical changes. *'' '' was free on on May 24, 2016 for the whole day due to "Brothers Day". *On a promotional image for that shows part of the track list, the song title and the artist s name are accidentally swapped, resulting in "PSY - GANGNAM STYLE" to appear instead of the opposite. *In the Mashup for Till I Find You, the first, third and fourth time appears, P2 is C1 rather than C3, although C1 in the original routine was never seen performing these moves. **This might mean that P2 was not supposed to switch to other coaches in the beginning. *A gameplay of Gangnam Style ''in Just Dance 2015 uploaded by Mexican YouTuber Humberto Contreras was ranked 10th for one of the most popular gaming videos ever, according to WatchMojo. *A sticker of the song's horses can be unlocked by dancing to ''Bassa Sababa three times. Gallery Game Files GangnamStyleDLC JD4.png|''Gangnam Style'' Gangnamstyledlc_cover_generic.png|''Gangnam Style'' (Post- ) Gangnamstyledlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Gangnamstyle_cover_albumcoach.png| , and album coach Gangnamstyle_jdu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Gangnamstyle_jdu_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) gangnamstyledlc cover albumbkg.png| , and album background Gangnamstyledlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Gangnamstyle map bkg.png| map background gangnamstyledlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover GangnamStyleDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) GangnamStyleDLC1024.png| cover Gangnamstyle4done.png|P1's avatar on GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnamstyle3done.png|P2's (C1) avatar on (Remade Version) Gangnamstyle2done.png|P2's (C2) avatar on Gangnamstyle1done.png|P2's (C3) avatar on 78.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangrena.png|P1's avatar on Ganguinam.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnam Style P2 C2 Avatar.png|P2's (C2) avatar on 344.png|P2's (C3) avatar on 200344.png|P2's (C3) Golden avatar 300344.png|P2's (C3) Diamond avatar Gangnam Style Horse Avatar.png|Horse avatar on pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Gangnamstyledlc jd4 menu.png|''Gangnam Style on the menu gangnamstyledlc jd2014 menu.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 menu.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 load.png| loading screen Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser 1 gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser 2 gangnamstylecoach1.jpg|Promotional coach (P1) gangnamstylecoach2.jpg|Promotional coaches Behind the Scenes WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg|Background horses models Iluvhorsez.jpg|Closer look at background horses Beta Elements img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance on gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta Gameplay Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Gi111111phy.gif|Gold Move 3 pictogram without a golden glow in Gangnamstyle2_288763.jpg|Beta Gold Move in a teaser Gangnum Style Beta.jpg|Just Dance Now promotional gameplay with beta Gold Move Others banner (5).png| DLC announcement JD Now October 2018.jpg|Promotional image for , where the song title and the artist s name are accidentally swapped Videos Official Music Video PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V Gangnam Style (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Gangnam Style - Gameplay Teaser (US) "Gangnam Style" by PSY - Just Dance® 4 DLC Gangnam Style - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Psy - Gangnam Style (DLC) Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2014 Gangnam Style - PSY Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style 5 Stars Gangnam Style Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - Gangnam Style - PSY - 5 Stars Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Gangnam Style Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2019 Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation it:Gangnam Style tr:Gangnam Style es:Gangnam Style Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by PSY Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U